


Friends Shouldn't kiss Friends

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jason is a Dork, M/M, dumb boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The serious problem right now was that Nico looked about 100% kissable at this moment in time and Jason felt more than willing to comply. Tearing his eyes away from his friend, he was startled by his own thought. Friends shouldn’t want to kiss their friends, no matter how cute and adorable said friend looked when his hair swirled a little around his head bangs curling themselves around his eyes and the brown of them reflecting the colors and images of the movie they were watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Shouldn't kiss Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_the_homo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_homo/gifts).



> Thanks to my babe artem_ace (one here but like artem-ace on the tumblr) for being my amaze beta.

Jason and Nico were in Nico’s house watching some movie that Jason had long since forgotten about. Nico’s head was laid on the armrest of the couch in Nico's room, his upper body draped across Jason’s legs, and that was causing all kinds of problems for the blond in question.

The serious problem right now was that Nico looked about 100% kissable at this moment in time and Jason felt more than willing to comply. Tearing his eyes away from his friend, he was startled by his own thought. Friends shouldn’t want to kiss their friends, no matter how cute and adorable said friend looked when his hair swirled a little around his head bangs curling themselves around his eyes the and brown of them reflecting the colors and images of the movie they were watching.

Friends shouldn’t think like that no matter how absolutely they want to kiss one of their best friends.

“Jase, you okay?” Nico said, stalling Jason’s bout of minor insanity. Of course he shouldn’t kiss Nico, but it just seemed so right for some weird reason. Especially when he is all curly hair and dark eyes gazing up at him all lost like a puppy, made him ten times more kissable and that should be nowhere near the realm of possible.

“Yeah, kinda,” Jason stuttered out quickly, carding his hand through Nico’s hair to calm his friend “just thinking about something.”

“Oh really?” Nico questioned. “What about?”

“Have you had your first kiss yet Nico?” he said, cringing immediately as he realized what he said. The brunette didn’t look any better with a rose flush blooming all across his neck and face.

“Umm, no?” Nico said feebly, sitting up from his place on Jason’s lap. “Wouldn’t really know what to do, I guess.” After that he resumed his attention towards the screen, trying to cool down his blush and try to pretend this conversation never even happened most likely.

“Well do you want to now?” Jason said, cutting his loses, “I could show you how, you know.” Nico’s blush roared up again. When Nico blushed the boy meant it, he could honestly see the pink hue on the teen’s arms as well as his face.

The boy started to rise from his place on the couch. “I have to go… call Hazel.” He said, briskly towards his bedroom door.

“Nico, wait!” Jason called after him while running towards the door. Catching up to the younger teen holding him up against door by both of his arms. (He was put largely at ease when he noticed that he wasn’t trying to squirm out of his grip.) “I’m sorry,” Jason tried “I was just tryi-”

Jason was suddenly cut off by a pair of chapped lips pressing against his. Nico’s inexperience showed through the kiss, though Jason couldn’t care too caught up in the sound of his pounding heart; Also the fact that _Nico freaking di Angelo_ was kissing him didn’t help out much either. Sooner than Jason would have liked the kiss ended, but opening his eyes to a flushed Nico and his scattered breathing. He looked downright captivating, Jason leaned down a little and whispered in his ear.

“You should try to put a little less pressure on your mouth you know, wouldn't want to  bruise your pretty little lips.” Jason panted, tracing the outline of Nico’s lips with his pointer finger.

Nico started to shift around, causing Jason to loosen his grip a little. “Jason what does this mean?” Nico said, staring down at his feet.

Jason smiled down at the blushing boy, knowing exactly what he wanted from the young boy. “This means,” the blond said, tilting Nico’s face upward to meet his eyes “will you go out with me Nico di Angelo?” He said hopefully.

Nico’s eyes looked up at his searchingly, maybe trying to figure out if Jason really meant what he said. Next thing Jason knows Nico’s arms were wrapped around Jason’s neck and they were kissing yet again. Nico’s lips soft and pliable under his own Jason started to kiss back. They separated yet again, just an inch between their lips when Nico said “I hope you realize that this means a yes, you tend not to see things clearly,” tapping Jason’s glasses lightly.

“Low blow, Neeks.” Jason said mock sternly, causing Nico to chuckle a little. Nico wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Nico said, biting his lip a little and blushing.

“Mm,” Jason hummed putting his arms on Nico’s waist “I might just assign homework then.”

 

“Can I have a tutor?” Nico asked, toying with the hair at Jason’s nape.

“I’m sure I can find one that has a good hands-on approach.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me you dork.” Nico huffed, attaching his lips back to Jason’s. Soft lips against his chapped ones he melted back into Jason's body, trailing his hands up into the blond's hair combing through it. Enjoying Jason's hands on his hips, he realized that Jason was trying to time their kiss along with the movie's, the dork.

 

 _His_ dork.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For all_the_homo cos like idk i remembered your user for some reason.


End file.
